


Not your normal first date

by KristiLynn



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: AU, Bisexual Female Character, Date Night, F/F, Femslash, First Date, Nobody is Dead, Secret Santa, Tumblr Prompt, double date gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Tahani and Eleanor go on a double date with other people, but end up on a date with each other.





	Not your normal first date

Eleanor had been on some terrible first dates before but this one took the cake. She'd met this Hot redhead at work and somehow managed to sweet talk a date out of her. That was awesome. However the date ended up being a double date with Hot redhead's hot Prince Harry lookalike twin brother. This was not so awesome.  
  
Eleanor had never been on a double date that went well before. It was impossible. She always felt like now she had three people to impress and honestly it was hard enough for her to impress one person on a date so she just went into the date knowing that it was going to fail but at least she was going to get  a meal out of it.  
  
Only this time the date ended before she even got to order.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hot redhead said as Eleanor was about to go into round three of the fight she was having with the supermodel on the other side of the table (Tahani Al-Jamil, Prince Harry-twin's date) "But is it really important if Prince told her that 'Most Beautiful Woman in the World' was written about her?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Eleanor finished her glass of wine and tried to waved over the waiter. "Because she would have been eight when when that song was released,---"  
  
"I was five actually," Tahani interjected.  
  
Eleanor rolled her eyes."Which if he really wrote it about her that would be weird. So either he lied, and I refuse to believe that Prince lied, or she did."  
  
"I do not lie about my friends," Tahani told her.  
  
"Alright." Prince Harry twin raised his hand. "Look, this has been fun but I think it's pretty obvious that this is not going to work. So I think the two of you should just leave."  
  
"Excuse me?" Both Tahani and Eleanor said at the same time.  
  
"We haven't even ordered yet," Eleanor said trying again to wave over the waiter.  
  
"No," Hot redhead told her. "We've ordered. You two were to caught up in each other to notice."  
  
"Wow," Tahani said standing up. "I'll just see myself out then."  
  
"Me too!" Eleanor said and they both left the table.  
  
"I have never been so mortified in my life," Tahani exclaimed as soon as they stepped out of the restaurant.  
  
"You're mortified? I just had a pair of twins ask me to leave a date. That's only happened one other time when I accidentally dated a pair of twins."  
  
"How do you accidentally--" Tahani stopped talking and just shook her head. "I don't care. I'm going to go catch a" she grimaced as the next word left her mouth "cab and head back to my hotel room where I will never think about this night again."  
  
"Fine. Have a nice life." Eleanor turned around and began heading down the sidewalk.  
  
"You too." Tahani called after her.  
  
"I was being sarcastic!"  
  
"So was I!"  
  
Eleanor had made it a block before she heard Tahani start to scream.  She stopped in her tracks. "Fuck." Turning around she saw Tahani and a smaller but muscular man fighting over her purse. Usually Eleanor would let this play out, she was not going to put her life in danger to help some stranger. But she did feel kind of -- ugh -- responsible for Tahani being there so she had to do something.  
  
“Hey!” She yelled as she hurried down the block. “Leave her the fuck alone!”  
  
While the plan may have been the first unselfish thing Eleanor Shellstrop had ever done in her life, it didn’t turn out like she thought it would. Her yelling did not scare the mugger but it instead caught Tahani off guard long enough for the mugger to take off with her purse.  
  
“Are you--alright?” Eleanor panted as she caught up to Tahani.  
  
“He stole my purse.”  
  
“I saw that.”  
  
“My purse.”  
  
“Yeah.” Eleanor didn’t know what to do so she just patted Tahani’s arm. “Look I’m going to let you borrow my phone and you’re going report it to the cops. Okay?”  
  
Tahani nodded her head and Eleanor pulled her phone out of her back pocket and tried to unlock it. The only problem was the phone stayed black. “What the?” She whispered as she tried again to unlock it. That’s when she remembered that she never did get around to charging her phone that afternoon as she had planned.  
  
“Alright small glitch,” Eleanor said sliding the phone back in her pocket. “Phone’s dead. So what we’re going to do is try to find a cab and we’ll go back to your hotel and you can call them from the room while I charge my phone.”  
  
“We can’t do that.” Tahani said crossing her arms.  
  
“For crying out loud you Sexy Giraffe I’m trying to help you here. You’re really not going to let me into your hotel room to charge my phone?”  
  
“We can’t get into my hotel room. My key was in my purse.”  
  
“So we’ll get one from the front desk.”  
  
“You need some form of identification. Which is in my purse.”  
  
Eleanor stared at her for a moment before asking, “What kind of hotel requires you to show ID to get a copy of your key?”  
  
“One that cares about the welfare of its guests.”  
  
Eleanor shrugged, that did make sense. “Okay, then we will go to my place. Whatever.”  
  
The two began to walk down the street trying to find a cab, which was remarkably harder than they had anticipated.  
  
“So how did you end up on this date tonight anyhow?” Eleanor asked, trying to break up the awkward silence.  
  
“Harold was a guest at a charity function I was throwing.”  
  
“That sounds fancy.”  
  
“It really was. We were auctioning off a dress made entirely out diamonds. It belonged to my sister.”  
  
Eleanor noted how Tahani’s voice became rather sad at the end of the sentence. “I’m sorry. About your sister,” she said.  
  
“What?” Tahani asked rather confused.  
  
“Oh. You said it belonged to your sister. I just assumed she died or something.”  
  
“No, just grew bored of the dress.”  
  
Now it was Eleanor’s turn to be confused. Who would grow bored of a dress made entirely out of diamonds?  
  
“He thought I was her,” Tahani said after they’d walked a few more blocks. “Harold thought I was my sister. That’s why he asked me out, I’m absolutely positive of it.”  
  
“He thought you were your sister? I’m pretty shitty when it comes to dating but I’ve never done that. Well there was one time.”  
  
“The twins you accidentally dated?”  
  
“You do listen,” Eleanor laughed as she stopped walking. “So I think we’re not going to have any luck finding a cab. Why don’t we stop here, grab something to eat and see if they’ll let me charge my phone for a little bit?”  
  
“Pa’s diner?” Tahani looked skeptical at the sign.  
  
“It used to be ‘Ma & Pa’s diner & bakery’ but then ma and pa split up so she took the bakery across town.” Tahani continued to look skeptical. “It’s actually good food. Trust me.”  
  
Tahani sighed. “I am rather hungry so... alright.”  
  
They walked into the restaurant and Eleanor went straight to the counter and took a seat.  
  
“Are we supposed to sit here?” Tahani whispered.  
  
“Yes...have you never eaten in a diner before?” Tahani shook her head. “Oh you have so much to experience.”  
  
A waitress came up and began to place two menus in front of them but Eleanor waved them away.  
  
“We don’t need those. We’re going to have a large order of disco fries with two forks, two orders of chicken strips, and two vanilla milkshakes.”  
  
“No,” Tahani shook her head. “That’s too much food.”“Who said it’s for you.” Eleanor winked at her and then turned back to the waitress. “Also, do you have a charger that I can borrow? My phone died and her purse was stolen.”  
  
The waitress sighed. “Yeah, it’s back here.”    
  
“You’re literally a lifesaver,” Eleanor said handing her phone over and then leaned back in her seat. “So, did you think your night was going to end up like this?”  
  
“What dumped in the middle of my date, purse stolen, about to eat something called Disco Fries in a diner?” Tahani laughed. “No. But it’s like my friend Taylor says…”  
  
“Stop please. Do realize that you haven’t done a single name drop since we set out on our little adventure?”  
  
“They’re not name drops! I’m just talking about my friends.You can talk about your friends.”  
  
Eleanor shifted in her seat. “Well I would, if I had any friends to talk about.”  
  
“No! You have to have at least one friend!”  
  
“Nope.” Eleanor popped the ‘P’ and began to tear the edges off of the napkin in front of her.  
  
“Eleanor, who hurt you so much that you won’t allow yourself to have friends?”  
  
Eleanor let out a sad chuckle, “Sorry but that’s a fourth date question.”  
  
“Fair enough.” Tahani leaned back in her chair. “How about a first date quesion: were you born here?”  
  
“No. I’m from Arizona but I moved here six months ago. After my mother died.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Eleanor shook her head. “Don’t be. She’s been dead to me a lot longer than that. Besides she got hit by a tractor carrying a billboard for erectile dysfunction pills so...karma.” She looked back up, a sad smile on her face. “So, what about you? What’s something that you wish I hadn’t asked but now you feel obligated to answer?”  
  
Tahani sighed. “Prince didn’t tell me he wrote ‘Most Beautiful Woman in the World’ for me his manager did.” She was quiet for a moment and then added, “He thought I was my sister.”  
  
“I knew it!” Eleanor laughed. “Was that so hard?”  
  
“No.” Tahani smiled. “Also you were right about my age.”  
  
“I’ve seen the movie The Room over a hundred times. It’s literally my favorite movie.”  
  
“That’s horrifying!”  
  
“It really is!”  
  
The two continued talking after their food came, after they went back to Eleanor's, even while they were falling asleep next to each other. Tahani Al-Jamil was not the person Eleanor thought she'd be letting into her life but while they made plans for date two over coffee the next morning she knew this sexy goddess was the person she needed in her life.  
  


 


End file.
